Collaborative device users within close proximity often desire to exchange information rapidly and securely over a peer-to-peer connection. Most of the time, these users do not share security credentials to perform a mutually authenticated connection.
Information exchange between two devices follows a conventional method. First, a user retrieves an email address and/or telephone number of another user. The first user then uses a messaging or email application to compose an email/message and sends it to the second user. The receiving user opens the email/message and views its contents. The two users subsequently have a verbal discussion/collaboration. However, the users never share security credentials to perform a mutually authenticated connection.